classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Bait and Switch
Category:QuestsCategory:Bastok Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough # Talk to Salim to get a cutscene. He is standing on the balcony overlooking the north elevator. #* DO NOT ZONE after you have started the quest; if you do, it will be cancelled. #**Note: After talking to Salim I zoned into Bastok Market and was able to re-enter the Metalworks and continue on to the Temple. Unknown at which part leaving will interrupt the quest. Presumably during the switch pressing section. # Next go to the Temple of the Goddess at the bottom of Metalworks (G-8) and examine the ??? on the altar for a cutscene with Miledo-Shiraddo and Luto Mewrilah. # Choose one of seven different items to help you in the quest. Whichever you choose will determine your reward: #* Bard's Harp -> Prism Powder. When using it on guards, choose "Recent Happy Times" for Militant Gale, "Promotion Day" for Gentle Tiger - other results are neutral / unfavorable. #* ??? (Costume Kit) -> Icarus Wing. The Costume Kit is revealed after completing the quest once with each of the other available options and upon completion of Chameleon Capers. -Note- Seems to be only able to be completed once (do not know if completion of all other again will open the option back up) #* Lead Guardsman's ID -> Hi-Potion #**Militant Gale - Used Lead Guardsman's ID #***Take a break - Leaves to take a break. #***Guard another spot - Miledo-Shiraddo captured. #***Call all guards together - Luto Mewrilah captured. #***How is Salim doing? - Goes away to check on Salim. #**Gentle Tiger - Used Lead Guardsman's ID #*** All options are same as for Militant Gale, but you get the exact opposite results! #***Take a break - Luto Mewrilah captured. #***Guard another spot - Leaves to guard another spot. #***Call all guards together - Leaves to call them together. #***How is Salim doing? - Miledo-Shiraddo captured. #* Lucky Charm -> Key Ring Belt #* Pocket Watch -> Hermes Quencher #* Scope -> Silent Oil. Allows you to see which NPCs are safe to talk to for hints; useless if you're reading this page. Don't use on hint NPCs or you can miss out on getting one. #* Snare -> Hi-Ether # You must examine three switches in the Metalworks a total of 3-10 times, in random order. (e.g., MLSLLSMS, SLMMMSLL, LMSSSMLM, or other random combinations.) #* Switch locations: #** The small switch ("hardest to find") is underneath a shelf in the Cermet Refinery (G-7), the room north of the elevators. #** The medium switch is at the replica (G-8) near the entrance, next to NPC Quasim. #** The large switch ("hardest to use") is at the kiln (F-8) just outside of the Blacksmithing Guild. #* There are 5 NPCs who will give you hints to the order in which the switches must be deactivated. The nature of the specific hints will vary, but as long as you talk to them, you'll be told everything you need to know. The NPCs are: #** Folzen (In corridor leading to Blacksmith Guild) #** Darha (North side of open area just outside Blacksmith Guild) #** Helmut (Middle of elevators room) #** Hungry Wolf (Craftsmen's Eatery, Upper Floor) #** Striking Snake (Gunpowder Room, Upper Floor) # At each switch, you will encounter a different guard. You will be given a choice of four options to deal with them. #* Gentle Tiger: If it is this galka, choose either... #** "Leave it to Luto Mewrilah", or... #** "Say something clever" and then choose "Checking out the Metalworks." #* Militant Gale: If it is this galka, choose either... #** "Leave it to Miledo-Shiraddo", or... #** "Say something clever" and then choose "Waiting for a friend." #* Pensive Beast (Appears only when the Lucky Charm is picked as the help item): If you run into the Lead Guardsman, choose... #** "Use the Lucky Charm." #* Salim (Appears in the place of the other guards when the Costume Kit is selected): When you see him... #** "Use the Costume Kit" and then select one of the three items (knitted cap, spectacles, silver heels). The knitted cap will transform you into Salim's son Pabro if you're a male character, or his daughter Erba if you're a female character; the spectacles will transform you into Salim's father if you're a male character, or his mother if you're a female character; and the silver heels will transform you into Salim's wife Ulrica regardless of your gender. Any of the 3 transformations will work, and there does not seem to be a limit as to how many times you can transform into the same person during the quest. # Once you see the message "you hear a noise from the direction of the Temple of the Goddess", go back to the temple and check the ??? for a final cutscene to complete the quest and receive your reward. Miledo-Shiraddo(Nambima-Hyonbima) will give you the item you selected previously. ;Note: * If you fail to distract the guard... either Luto Mewrilah or Miledo-Shiraddo will be caught. ** If Luto Mewrilah or Miledo-Shiraddo get caught, you can free them by going to the NPC Ferghus (In Craftsmen's Eatery, Upper Floor) and then NPC Folzen. ** If Luto Mewrilah or Miledo-Shiraddo get caught three times, you must start the quest over. Speak to Salim again and visit the Temple. (The switch order will be reset to a new random order.) ;Helpful Tips: # If you are checking the switches in the correct order and choose the correct action/response to the Galka guards... you will distract the guard, and will be able to check the switch. (Depending on the item you choose to start out with you may get some additional characters showing in the cutscenes. The one with the Snares is particularly funny.) #* If you did it correctly, you will get a message saying "The [First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, or Seventh] switch has been deactivated." #* Once you deactivated all of the switches, you get a message saying "You hear a noise from the direction of the Temple of the Goddess." # If you did it incorrectly, you will still be able to hit the switch, but you will not get a message. Doing so will also reset the switches that you have pressed thus far; the order will remain the same, but you will have to start from switch #1 again. # For those who might be logically challenged, here is the simplest way to solve this puzzle. I recommend you make a 3 (high) by 10 (wide) grid on a piece of paper. Label the X axis 1-10 and the Y axis Small-Medium-Large. Now as you talk to the NPC's you can simply make an 'X' in the appropriate box. # If you speak to Folzen first, he will tell you how many switches need to be activated, which will make the graph below easier to fill out. ---- Game Description Client: Salim, (Metalworks) Summary: : Lately, a strange friar has been snooping around the Temple of the Goddess. Salim wants you to get rid of him.